Last First Love
by imKimTheWriter
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna is a beautiful young lady. Unfortunately, she has a very low presence that's why no one notices her. But wait! There's this red haired young man with beautiful heterochromatic eyes that no one can escape. Watch out as Kuroko's and Akashi's love story unfolds! AkashiXFemKuroko
1. Chapter 1: He Saw Her

**Summary: **Kuroko Tetsuna is an enticing young lady, academically smart, a writer, and a genius in music. She has received many awards and made uncountable accomplishments at her very young age. Unfortunately, she has a very low presence that's why no one notices her despite her looks and talents until a handsome young man with fiery red hair and a pair of amber and crimson eyes walked into her halcyon life.

* * *

**Pairing: **AkaKuro, and one sided KiKuro

* * *

**ATTENTION!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****_I don't own KnB._**I just own the plot and some characters. I wrote this fiction from the bottom of my heart, this is my **own** idea and did **not** copy from anyone's. I tried really hard to come up with the best idea I could 'til my head hurt. One more thing, **_the song lyrics used in this chapter is not mine. Its title is 12:51 by Krissy & Ericka: Filipino singers._** I recommend this song for the non-Filipino readers out there. It's worth downloading, it's really good.

* * *

**NOTE: **AU-ish fanfic I bet there are some mistakes here, just so you know, I don't have a beta reader, and English is just my second language, but I'm trying my best to bring out the grammar correctly, okay?

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm back with a new fic! Yeah, you know, I suppose my first fic **(Our Story)** is a failure, huhuhu. Should I continue it or not? And** I don't have yet an idea for the plot of my next chapter, I need your suggestions**. Anyways, just **send me a PM or leave a review regarding that matter**, just read this new fic. I have been finding ways to ameliorate my writing skills since the 2nd chapter of Our Story, so I decided to write another one, and this is it! **Please leave a review if I made it or not**. Arigatou!

* * *

**Last First Love**

**Chapter 1: ****_He saw her_**

**~Kuroko's POV~**

_It's the usual day: fresh sunlight striking my pale white skin, cold breeze touching my bare legs and arms and face, and an … an annoying alarm clock ringing loudly next to my lampshade —indicating the time of waking up from my peaceful slumber to get myself ready for the activities today._

_'Ah, yes. Today is the day.' I remember. 'From today onwards, I am already a college student.' I'm still lying on my bed as I started reminiscing my high school days. 'From now on, I will not be able to see my best friend and my one and only friend: the old cherry blossom tree that used to be my audience whenever I play my guitar or violin as I sing; the old cherry blossom tree that used to be my backrest whenever I read my novels, or when I write poems and stories.' I never have any companion except my books, musical instruments, and my loving father ever since I was a kid and since my only childhood friend, Kise Ryouta, left for Kyoto, so I don't expect to have any now that I'm college. I know I have a very low presence, so everybody won't notice me until I speak, and whenever I do, it startles them. I'm used to being alone all the time, so it's normal to me._

_I crawled out of my bed then walked towards the bathroom. I undressed myself, looked into the mirror, 'Ah, my bedhead's still as awful as ever.' I thought upon glaring at my reflection with a small pout on my lip. I turned on the shower, I let out a shiver from the moment the cold water touched my skin._

_After thirty minutes, I got out from the bathroom. I dried myself with a towel. I dressed in my school uniform then combed my hair. I let it hang on my shoulder and let the bangs cover a part of my face. Then I'm done._

**~...~**

"Ohayo, my darling~!" A loud voice greeted the teal haired lady. A man in his 40's but looks 25: wearing blue long sleeves, black American-coat, light yellow necktie, black slacks, and shined leather shoes, with a wide handsome smile on his face, is waiting for the teal haired lady to join him in breakfast.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, otou-san." The teal haired girl greeted back politely as she bowed with her usual angel-like emotionless face.

"Ah. You really look like your late mother, Tetsuna. You're as beautiful and talented as her. The only difference is, you don't smile. Yes, why won't you smile, darling? I'm sure you'll look prettier if you smile."

"…" No answer came from the teal head. She just stared innocently and emotionlessly at her father.

It's been five minutes since the staring competition started between Kuroko and her father. Kuroko didn't even blink for a second. After another minute, her father made a frown and gave up. "Argh! Okay! I give up. I won't bother you about that matter _for now_. Let's eat."

**~...~**

"Please drop me here, Ichigo-san." The teal haired told the middle aged man who's wearing a black suit.

"But Kuroko-sama. We're not at the front of the school gates yet."

"It's alright. I don't want to stand out because of this. It's embarrassing."

"Eh? Well, if you say so."

"And please, you don't need to drive me here and pick me up after school starting today." Kuroko said as she stepped out from the black car. "I can take care of myself." She added.

"How 'bout your father? He'll worry, moreover, he'll scold me for not doing my job."

"Don't worry. I'll tell him later. Please go now."

"Ah. Well then, Kuroko-sama. Have a nice day." The loyal butler said with a nervous look on his face as he sat on the car's driver's seat.

**~...~**

_'So, this is Teiko, huh? I wonder where can I find the most suitable place for me.' _A certain teal haired girl thought as she examined the whole place — actually, it's the biggest: having a large gymnasium, wide covered courts, wide soccer field, wide tennis courts, Olympic sized swimming pool, wide football field, wide volleyball court, having 10 four-story academic buildings, a huge laboratory building, a five-story library, a wide field where sakura trees are planted, a faculty lounge, a student lounge, four studios: music, arts, theater, and news; a large cafeteria, and a wide parking lot; has high standards; has good reputation in all aspects: academics, sports, arts, and music; wealthiest, and the most famous university in Japan.

The girl continued walking on her way to Takeshima building, room T312 — her room for her first subject, LTR0001 (Literature I).

She looked at the wood with _"T312" _written on it, _'Ah. Finally found it.' _she thought. She opened the door revealing a group of students chatting. _'They made friends already.'_ She thought. She walked in with her guitar inside a guitar case in her small left hand and a novel entitled _Fallen _in her right hand. She found an empty seat in the right corner of the room beside the window. It's the same day during her first day in high school: no one noticed her. _'I wonder what kind of club should I join in?'_ she thought. _'Maybe I should join –'_ a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Alright, class. Good morning~! Now, go to your seats and let's introduce ourselves." A good-looking man in his 30's with pink spiky hair said. "I am Yamamoto Senri. Thirty-five years old. Your Literature professor. Nice to meet you!" He introduced himself cheerfully. "Alright. Let's begin with um…" He said as he scanned the paper in his hand. "… Mr. Asahina Azusa."

A guy with purple hair which covered the half of his handsome face, with violet eyes, and with eye glasses stood up facing his classmates after Mr. Yamamoto stated the name. "Good morning. I am Asahina Azusa. Eighteen years old. Nice to meet you." He said with a straight face.

"Thank you." The professor said with a small smile on his lip. "Now, Mr. Asahina Tsubaki." He stated. "Introduce yourself." He added.

A guy with silver hair which also covered the half of his handsome face, and with violet eyes stood up facing his classmates. "Hello! I am Asahina Tsubaki. Eighteen years old. I am the identical twin of Azusa. Nice to meet you!" He cheerfully said as he flashed a handsome smile which made all the girls, except for Kuroko, giggled on their seats.

"Haha. So, you two are twins, huh? Thank you, Asahina-san." The professor said as he let out a chuckle. The process continued until it reached Kise Ryouta. "Um.. Is Mr. Kise Ryouta here?" the professor asked. Upon stating the name, Kuroko glanced up to the blonde haired handsome guy. _'Kise-kun.' _ She thought with a small smile on her face. "Hey, oh my God! We are so lucky having a model classmate. Kyaaa! He is so handsome in person." a certain girl speaking with another girl at her right side. _'Huh? So he is a model.' _Kuroko thought in awe.

"Eto … Hi. I am Kise Ryouta. Eighteen years old. Nice too meet you!" He said as he flashed a handsome smile which made the girls bleed their noses.

"Hahaha. You are apparently working as a model, aren't you, Kise-san?" The professor asked as he looked at the girls with bleeding noses.

"Yes, I am."

"Okay. Go to your seat before someone dies." He said. "Now, let's have Ms. Kuroko Tetsuna." Upon stating this name, Kise jumped on his seat, wide eyed.

"What is it? Kise-san?" The professor asked his student. All eyes are on him.

" …" No answer came from the blonde model. He just stared at the teal haired girl beside his teacher.

"Huh? Alright. Kuroko-san? Kuroko-san? Is she absent?" The professor asked his students.

"Ano … I am here, Yamamoto-sensei." A teal haired girl with a chiming voice spoke as she tapped the shoulder of her teacher which made him jump.

"Uwaa! Since when …? Ah, sorry. Please introduce yourself."

"I am Kuroko Tetsuna. I'm seventeen. Pleased to meet you." She said with her angel-like emotionless face.

"Thank –" The professor started but stopped by the sight of a blonde model hugging the teal haired girl which made their classmates drop their jaws. Especially the girls.

"I missed you so much, Tetsuchii! We were so young when we're set apart. How are you? You've really grown. Are you still playing your –" His babbling stopped when he realized that Kuroko already escaped from his arms and found himself talking with the wall. Eyes are still on him.

"Are you done, Kise-san?" the professor asked with an annoyed tone.

"Oh! Gomen, gomen. Ehehehe." The blonde model said as he walked towards his seat. He glanced at his childhood friend only to see Kuroko looking at him in an apologetic face. He smiled at her, accepting her apology.

**~...~**

Kuroko and Kise walked together after their first class. They get too much attention in every area of the school because of Kise. Others whisper about her walking with Kise. Others stare at her with anger and jealousy. Kuroko didn't mind them. After thirteen years, she got to see her childhood friend again. She is really happy having a companion wherever she goes, having a real audience whenever she plays her violin or guitar as she sings, having a person to talk to, having a person to lean into when she writes stories or poems, and most of all, having her friend again after all those lonely years. She can't believe that all of these will at last be happening with a certain someone, her childhood friend. Well, she is happy despite the emotionless look on her face.

"Mouu~! Tetsuchii, I miss you sooooooo much-ssu!" Kise told the teal haired girl as he clung onto the girl's arm, making the other girls at the school extremely jealous of Kuroko. Kuroko didn't mind the looks she gets from the fangirls. She just continued reading her novel, ignoring the loud voice of Kise.

"Mehe~, I suppose Tetsuchii didn't miss me even for a bit." Kise protested, making the teal head look at him. Kise smiled. "I finally got your attention." He said as he snatched the novel from the hands of Kuroko.

"Hey, Kise-kun. Give it back."

"Not until you talk to me or answer my questions." Kise said with a grin on his face as he leaned his face closer to Kuroko's, making only one inch space from his face to Kuroko's face. Kuroko didn't flinch nor step back. Instead, she stared at her idiotic friend with an emotionless face. This went on for five minutes. Kuroko didn't even blush nor blink her eye for a second. Another minute passed by, then another, then another, then ano— "Argh! I give up! You're still the same: still emotionless as ever." Kise said with a frown on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. Suddenly, he felt someone gripped on the tip of his uniform. He glanced only to see the one gripping on his uniform is Kuroko with a small smile on her angel-like face, making him blush. "I missed Kise-kun. I never had any friend since you left me." She said as she looked directly on Kise's eyes. It only made Kise blush even more. Kuroko put down her hands, then she walk passed Kise. "Want to listen to my song while playing my guitar?" She said as she looked back at Kise.

"Yes." Kise answered with a smile on his face as he put the book at his side. He followed Kuroko until they reached the field where sakura trees are planted. It is autumn, so naturally, the sakuras are blooming beautifully. This made Kise open his mouth in awe while Kuroko tuned her guitar as she sat on the bench under the most beautiful and the biggest sakura tree. She even looked more beautiful under the sakura tree with her guitar, it made Kise stare at her. "—kun … Kise-kun. Kise-kun, I was like calling you for the 10th time." the teal haired girl stated, it made Kise snap out from his daydream.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen." He apologized as he walked towards the bench where Kuroko is sitting. He ran his fingers through his hair as he smiled playfully at Kuroko. Kuroko only looked at him like she was asking why Kise is smiling like an idiot. "Ah! It's nothing." He said hopelessly at Kuroko as he sat next to her. "So, what is this song? You composed it or what?" He asked.

"Ano … I didn't compose it. It's just my favorite song." She answered bluntly. Kuroko began to position her fingers on the strings for the intro then began to strum; Intro: **_D/F# Asus2 Em7 G_**

1st Verse:

**_D/F# Asus2_**

**I'm scrolling through my cellphone for the 20****th**** time today**

**_Em7_**

**I'm reading that text you sent me again **

**_G_**

**Though I memorized it anyway**

**_D/F# _**

**It was an afternoon in December **

**_ Asus2_**

**When it reminded you of the day **

**_Em7_**

**When we bumped into each other **

**_ G_**

**But you didn't say Hi 'cause I looked away**

Pre-Chorus:

**_Em7 D/F# G_**

**And maybe that was the biggest mistake of my life**

**Em7 D/F# Asus2**

**And maybe I haven't moved on since that night**

Chorus:

**_D Asus2_**

**'Cause it's 12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone **

**_Em7 G_**

**But I'm lying on my bed thinking of you again**

**_D Asus2_**

**And the moon shines so bright but I gotta dry these tears tonight**

**_Em7 G_**

**'Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on any longer**

Interlude:

**_D#F Asus2 Em7 G_**

**Oh oh oh woaah oh oh oh..**

Kise felt his hair stand all over his body. _'Tetsuchii's voice is really sweet, and the way she dances her fingers on the strings: so effortless. Moreover, she is stunningly beautiful." _ Kise thought as he listened to the teal head's voice beside him.

2nd Verse:

**Then I saw you with her**

**Didn't think you'd find another**

**And my world just seem to crash**

**I shouldn't have thought that this would last**

Pre-Chorus:

**And maybe that was the biggest mistake of my life**

**Maybe I haven't moved on since that night**

Chorus:

**'Cause it's 12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone**

**But I'm lying on my bed, thinkin' of you again**

**And the moon shines so bright**

**But I gotta dry these tears tonight **

**'Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on**

**Any longer**

_'I think I fell in love with her.' _Kise thought while staring at her.

Meanwhile, on the left side of their bench, there is this handsome young man with fiery red hair and with a pair of amber and crimson eyes staring at Kuroko softly. He is mesmerized by Kuroko's voice and her skills in playing the instrument and her beauty. To him, her voice will make everyone forget his/her problems for a while upon hearing her soothing voice. To him, it is the most beautiful voice he has ever heard. To him, she has the most beautiful face: simple but stunningly beautiful, like an angel's. It is the _very _first time that a girl caught his attention, he is Akashi Seijuro after all.

Bridge:

**_Em7_****_G_**

** As the sky outside gets brighter**

**_D/F#_**

**And my eyes begin to tire**

** Asus2**

**I'm slowly drowning in memories of him**

**_Em7 G_**

** And I know it shouldn't matter**

**_D/F#_**

**As my heart begins to shatter**

**_Asus2 G* (once)_**

**I'm left to wonder just how it should have been yeah**

Last Chorus:

**12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone**

**But I'm lying on my bed**

**I'm not thinking of you again**

**And the moon shines so bright but I gotta dry these tears tonight**

**'Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on**

**'Cause I'll prove you wrong that I can move on through this song**

**I'm so much stronger**

**Oh oh oh oh...**

"Woah! You've improved, Tetsuchii. I mean, the way you sing, it's more soothing than before. I felt like I was in heaven that time." Kise said as he made cute looks on his face.

"Arigatou, Kise-kun. And don't make such a face, it's funny." Kuroko answered with a straight emotionless face. It made Kise confused whether he's funny or not depending on Kuroko's reaction. Well, actually, she doesn't have any facial reaction.

"E-eh? You think so?" Kise asked.

"Yes, you are." Kuroko answered as she let out a small chuckle. It made Kise blush again.

"Ahaha. I'm happy I made you laugh for a bit."

"Ah. Yeah, thank you." Kuroko said as she glanced at her wrist watch: 10:30 — time for her next class, ENGS0001 (English I). "Ah, I have to go. I have my class. See you later." Kuroko said while putting her guitar inside the guitar case.

"Uh, yeah. Take care. J"

**~...~**

Kuroko ran through the façade. She accidentally bumped into someone: someone with fiery red hair, someone with heterochromatic eyes which amber and crimson in color, someone with handsome features on his face, and someone with a height few inches taller than her's. She stumbled on the ground, her guitar slid few feet away from her. "Ouch. Huh? My guitar." She mumbled to herself as look at her guitar's direction. Surprisingly, it's not on its place anymore, then someone gave her a hand. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" He said as he extended his hands for her. It's the _very _first time that Akashi apologized in his life. Kuroko looked at the hand, then at the face. She stared at his eyes for a minute. Thoughts run through her head: amazed by his eyes, stunned by his looks, mesmerized by his voice. He is physically attractive. "Ah. Miss, are you alright? I'm really sorry." He said again but with a smile on his face. Kuroko snapped out from her thoughts.

"Ah! Yes. I'm fine. My apologies for bumping into you. I was rushing for my next class." Kuroko explained though she doesn't have to. She accepted the hand extended for her to help herself stand from the ground.

"It's alright. Here's your guitar." He said as he gave the guitar to her.

"Thank you. I'll go now, I'm super late." She said as she bowed to the person in front of her.

"Alright." Akashi answered as he smiled. Kuroko walked on her way to the 2nd floor of Jinguuji building, room J211 — her room for her next class. Akashi looked at her until she completely vanished from his sight. Then he decided to walk on his way to Burns building. As he took one step, he felt something under his right foot, he reached for it: an identification card but not a school identification card. He flipped it back, revealing a picture of a lady with teal colored hair which was let hanged on her shoulder and bangs covered her left eye, with big but chinky sky blue eyes, with perfectly shaped nose, with naturally small red lips which was curved slightly in a small smile, and with porcelain-like skin tone but rosy cheeks. It was the girl he bumped into. _'Her name is … Kuroko Tetsuna.' _Akashi read with a smile on his face.

* * *

**_End of chapter 1_****~ Hope you liked it, guys! I'd love it if you drop a review. Sorry for posting a new story without updating the old ones (OUR STORY). I don't have yet an idea for the plot of Our Story's 3****rd**** chapter. I need your suggestions so badly. Please send me a PM or leave a review regards that. Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san! Yoi ichinichi o!**

**~Author :)**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

_**"Behind every person's favorite song is an untold story." -Anonymous**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, the brilliant Fujimaki Tadatoshi does. I have some OCs. The story line and poem is mine.

* * *

**Pairing: **AkaKuro

**Side Pairings: **one-sided KiKuro, KuroXGoM, one-sided KuroXNatsukiMomoi

* * *

**Warnings: **AU-ish. Female Kuroko. English is just my second language, so I bet there are some mistakes here. But I'm trying my very best to bring out the grammar correctly, so yeah, that's it.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for updating so late. Too busy with the hellish activities in school. Thank God the term papers in management is finally done. Now, wish me luck for the upcoming major exams. Argh! Sure school is a damn hell on earth! Anyways, Our Story's third chapter is already out, so you might check it if you want to.

* * *

**Summary: **Kuroko Tetsuna is an enticing young lady, academically smart, a writer, and a genius in music. She has received many awards and uncountable accomplishments at her very young age. Unfortunately, she has a very low presence that's why no one notices her despite her looks and talents, until a handsome young man with fiery red hair and a pair of amber and crimson eyes walked into her halcyon life.

* * *

**Last First Love**

**Chapter 2: **_**New Friends**_

* * *

_'Her name is ... Kuroko Tetsuna.' _Akashi read with a smile on his face.

* * *

She walks hurriedly going up to the second floor which her classroom for her next class could be found. She'd never been as nervous as this time before. For the first time in her life, she felt her face turning red - perhaps because of the unknown guy she bumped into not so long ago. She never felt like her heart is going to jump out from her chest because of its intense beats. She never felt those feelings before, not until she met him. _'What is this feeling? I don't even know his name.' _She thought as she moved her hands over her chest, she felt her heart still beating rapidly. She can even hear its beats. She inhaled and exhaled deeply to calm herself down. Now that she finally regained her composure, she resumed walking until she reached a door with a wood pasted on it saying, "J211". She slid it open, revealing groups of students crowded in different tables, chatting. _'No one noticed me. Good grief.' _She thought as she scanned the room, searching for an empty seat. She turned her gaze to the empty chair beside the window, the one in the middle part of the row. She walked silently towards it. When she finally settled down on her place, she heard a loud groan behind her, making her turn to see who was that. Her eyes landed on a sleeping tanned guy. She can barely see his face because his head is slumped down on his table and his arms are crossed above his head. _'Dreaming.' _She thought as she stared at the bluenette, face deadpanned. When she tilt her head, her eyes landed on the two pinkettes who looked exactly like each other. The only difference is, the one sitting behind the sleeping tanned guy is a pretty girl whose hair reached her lower back and the color of her eyes is a shade darker than her hair. Her lips is curved into a small smile as she stared up into the clouds. Her chin is rested on her palm. She is leaning on the wall, giving enough space for Kuroko to see the pinkette guy behind the pinkette girl. He's hair is like Ryouta's that only differs in color. The color of his eyes is sky blue which is different from the pinkette girl's. He seems to be fully dragged away from the real world due to the book he is reading. He doesn't even care about the chaos inside the classroom. Kuroko turned her gaze to the book's title which says, 'Dark Heart by Lee Monroe.' And speaking of books, she forgot to take her book back from Kise a while ago. _'Oh crap! Idiot Kise-kun.' _She cursed in her mind. She turned her head at the front and slightly bent down to put her guitar under her table, the same time when the pinkette guy tilted his head to look at her.

* * *

A handsome man in his 20's entered the classroom. His height is probably 6'2". He has brown and spiky hair. The color of his eyes is two shades darker than his hair. He has a perfectly shaped nose. In first glance, you wouldn't think that he is a teacher. More like an actor. His physical features made all the girls, except Kuroko and the pinkette, drop their jaws and spit out blood from their noses. "Alright class, settle down, go back to your seats and let's begin our day with introducing ourselves to everyone. All you have to do when I call your name is stand from your chair, say your name, age and whatever you want as long as it is descent." He said as he smiled. "I'll begin with myself. I am Kuran Yusuke. Twenty-eight. Your Math professor. Nice to meet you." He continued.

"Alright. Now, let's have ..." He said as he scanned the paper in his right hand. "... Aomine-san." He finally said. No one stood up. Then a loud bang was heard from the row of chairs beside the window, behind Kuroko.

"Ouch! Satsuki, what do you want?! What's that hit for?!" The tanned guy impractically screamed at the top of his voice. Not caring about the glares he is receiving from his classmates, and the ... teacher, well he is stupid enough to simply don't notice the teacher inside the room. Truly an idiot. (Aomine: So meanie, author-san!)

"Stupid Dai-chan! You were called by Kuran-sensei. Go introduce yourself. Aho." The pinkette answered in an annoyed tone and annoyed face as she crossed her arms over her chest, making her classmates laugh at the tanned teen, with the exception of Kuroko, the professor and the other three behind Kuroko.

"Okay. That's enough. Aomine-san, please introduce yourself. You're wasting everybody's time, that's not a good _habit._ And don't you dare sleep in my class." The teacher said coldly, sending a shiver to Aomine's body. He then stood up as he scratched his nape. "I'm sorry, sensei." he started. The teacher just nodded in response. "Aomine Daiki. Seventeen." he continued. "Ahm ... I think I like girls with big boobs except for the witch behind me. And uhm, -" He said but wasn't able to finish his sentence because of the bag that was thrown on his head. "Who did that?!" He blurted out in an annoyed tone as he regained his composure. Then a male voice was heard, "You don't have to share to the world about you being a pervert, Daiki. It's disgusting. And don't you dare include my sister in your inhumane sentence." The pinkette guy said sadistically.

_'Sometimes he can be like Akashi. Does he have split personality?'_ The tanned teen thought as he scratch his head.

"Aomine-san, didn't I tell to everyone in this class to only speak descent words?" The teacher said menacingly. "Let me just say something, and listen carefully especially you Aomine-san. I am not what you think I am." He continued. The students are now confused at what he just said.

"Let's continue." The introducing session continued until it reached Kuroko. "Ano ... Kuroko-san, your turn." Kuroko _then_ stood up from her seat and she was surprisingly noticed by everyone in the class for the first time, perhaps because of the noise from standing.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuna. Seventeen. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." She said as she bowed. Despite her stoic face, her classmates seem to notice her cuteness. This class is so much different from others.

_'Cute~! (•.•)'_ Her classmates thought in unison, except for a certain tanned guy who looks at a certain part of her body. _'Hmm ... Satsuki's way bigger than her's, but it's alright.' _Aomine thought with a smile plastered on his face which did not go unnoticed by the pinkette girl behind him. So by then, he received another smack on his head. The pinkette now glaring daggers at her pervert childhood friend who just ignored her.

"Thank you Kuroko-san. Now, let's listen to Momoi Natsuki-san." Then a pinkette guy stood up. "Momoi Natsuki. Seventeen. I like reading books. My favorite writer is Shadow." Then he turned his gaze to Kuroko then smiled. Kuroko just answered him with a look that says, "Why are you smiling?", although she is really confused if he knows her for being Shadow. Natsuki just chuckled on his seat as he shook his head.

"Thank you, Momoi-san. Um, let's have another Momoi-san from this class." Then a pinkette girl stood behind the tanned teen. She then began to introduce herself. "Momoi Satsuki. Seventeen." She is so cute that it made all the boys, except for the tanned teen and her brother, blush their cheeks. The process went on until the last student.

"Alright. Since this is the first day, I will give you time to chat and make friends. But! Make sure to study the first chapter of your book because I will give you a quiz before the discussion next meeting. You have enough time. Goodbye." The teacher affirmed, making the students cheer and groan at the same time on their seats.

Kuroko didn't even move an inch away from her chair. She just took a book from her bag, turned its pages then began writing the Italian sonnet that just popped in her head.

* * *

_You are the star in the night that brings bright light, _

_ You brought me to a place like a paradise, _

_ You showed me the way and painted my life, _

_ Seems like I won in a game and you are the prize. _

_ You are the only man who caught my eye, _

_ And I keep on falling every time you smile,_

_ You taught my heart even it's as cold as ice,_

_ And now you are the reason for me to smile.  
_

_You are the greatest man I ever see, _

_Who will be dreamt of a girl like me, _

_You are the best pearl under the sea, _

_Yes, may be, I'm falling for you, baby. _

_I dedicate this poem for only you,_

_ 'Cause may be, just may be, I'm in love with you._

* * *

Unknown to Kuroko, two pinknettes are watching her and reading her poem. "That's a well-written Italian sonnet!" A male voice jolt Kuroko from seat. She's not used to being startled by others because most of the time, she's the one doing it ... unintentionally.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The guy said. Kuroko tilted her head to the right only to see a certain Momoi Natsuki smiling at her, and a Momoi Satsuki behind him, waving and smiling at her like a psycho.

"Excuse me?" She bluntly asked with such a straight face.

"Oh, we're sorry. We just popped out _out_ nowhere, and began talking to you without even introducing ourselves."

"You don't have to. I mean, I already know your names."

"Good. Oh, are we not bothering you? You seem so busy."

"Not at all. You're just in time. Take a seat." Kuroko told the two pinkettes as she gestured to the empty chairs. The two then took the chairs and placed them near Kuroko.

"So, you're a writer? I can tell it by looking at the Italian sonnet you just wrote not so long ago." The pinkette boy gladly said. "And the way you write, just like Shadow's. Are you Shadow?" he continued.

"Waa~! Tetsu- chan is Sha-chan? You're brilliant! I've read some of your books. Brother has a complete copy of those. I remembered one book which made me cry to death!" The pinkette girl exclaimed.

"Ah. Thank you. Please keep it secret." Kuroko pleaded, face deadpanned.

"Wow. You sure are amazing, huh." The tanned teen butted in. The three turn their eyes on him briefly, and went on to their conversation. Aomine picked his own chair and placed it beside Natsuki's.

"Tetsu-chan is so cute! Let's take a lunch together!" The pinkette girl exclaimed as she hugged Kuroko tightly.

"Yeah, you come with us!" The tanned teen agreed. "Oi, Satsuki! You're killing her!" He shouted. Then the pinkette released the bluenette from her arms. Kuroko panting lightly.

"Oh. Sorry, Tetsu-chan. It's just I can't help myself because you're too adorable!" The pinkette girl exclaimed. She then pulled Kuroko out from her seat.

"Ah. Wait! I'll just get my guitar." Kuroko announced, making the three turn to face her.

"You play?!" They asserted in awe. "You're a guitarist?"

"Ah. I also play piano and violin, so I guess I'm not a guitarist." She simply answered. The three just drop their jaws in amazement.

* * *

"Tetsu-chan! Here's a vanilla milkshake and a strawberry cake for you!" The pinkette girl said excitedly as she placed the treats in front of Kuroko.

"Ano ... Arigatou gozaimasu." Kuroko politely said.

"Anytime, Tetsu-chan. Oh. I've already contacted Midorin, Muk-kun, Ki-chan, and Akashi-kun so we can introduce you to them." At that said, a certain guy with green locks, his left hand is bandaged and is holding a toy frog, he is one inch taller than Aomine. _'Weirdo.'_ Kuroko thought. Then he was followed by a super tall guy with purple locks that reached his shoulders, holding a bag full of sweets and snacks. Then followed by Kise.

"Tetsuchii!" Kise blurted out as he ran towards the bluenette.

"You know her?!" The two pinkette and the tanned guy asserted in shock.

"Yes! She is my childhood friend and my one ad only beoved Tetsuchii." He said as he hugged the bluenette who just remained silent in her position, perfectly maintaining her expressionless face.

"Mou~! Ki-chan, let her go." The pinkette girl ordered childishly.

"Kise-kun, my book." The bluenette reminded the blond.

"Ah! Yes, gomen. Here it is."

"Hmp. Tetsuchan. By the way, this is Midorin." The pinkette girl gestured to the guy with blue locks. "Don't worry about him. He's not a psycho. He's just a weirdo who's obsessed with Oha-Asa and he always brings his lucky item for the day wherever he goes. He takes up astrology." She continued.

"It's Midorima Shintarou. Don't believe her, I'm not obsessed." greenette corrected some details sheepishly.

"Ne~ Don't mind him, Tetsu-chan. And here's Atsushi Murasakibara. I call him Muk-kun." The pinkette gestured to the giant with purple locks, eating his snacks.

"Me~ Kuro-chin. Can I have that strawberry cake?" The purple head asked childishly.

"Kuro ... chin?"

"It's normal. He commonly adds -chin at the last name of his friends." The pinkette boy explained.

"Ah. Nice to meet you Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun. And here's the strawberry cake, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko said monotonously.

"No, Muk-kun. I bought that for her." The pinkette girl wailed.

"It's alright Momoi-chan, I'm full with the vanilla milkshake."

"Hmp. Ah, anyways, where's Akashi-kun?"

"That. He said he can't make it. Probably next time." Midorima answered.

"Ah, Kuroko. What is your course?" Aomine asked the other bluenette.

"Fine Arts." She simply answered.

"Dai-chan is so slow! We know she's a writer and a musician. How can you not know it with that?" The pinkette girl scolded.

"Whatever, Satsuki. You're too loud."

"You're a writer? and a musician?" Midorima asked in awe.

"Yes."

"Mou~ Tetsu-chan. Can sing a song for us while you play your guitar?" The pinkette exclaimed.

"Sure." Kuroko answered. She then reached for her guitar and placed it on her lap ass she positioned her fingers on the strings. Then she begun to strum.

* * *

_Summer fancy lights_

_I looked up at the sky over your shoulders and saw the rain of light_

_I was hiding my overflowing tears_

_So you don't notice them_

_I disappeared into the noise_

_Hey, did you say it that time?_

_I'm thinking about you over and over_

_No matter what I do, I can't have you_

_I'm thinking about you every time I breathe_

_I can't hear anyone's voice_

_It all slips by like a lie_

_Only your words_

_Smashes the darkness and stops time_

_I don't think about wanting to monopolize you_

_But, don't be kind to some other girl_

_Hey, will there be a time when we won't be able to meet someday_

_If I die like some cheesy movie_

_Will you cry for me?_

_I was afraid about stepping forward_

_But someday we'll die_

_And on that day, your work will be drowned out by sound of fireworks_

_Maybe it'd be nice to hear them over soon_

_I think of you without getting tired_

_No matter where you are or what you're doing  
_

_I'm thinking about you every time I breathe_

* * *

Silence filled the air during and after her performance.

"Wow. Your voice is so mesmerizing! But I haven't heard of that song before." The pinkette said, being the first one to return to the real world and herself after hearing Kuroko's voice.

"Of course, you haven't. I composed that." Kuroko explained.

"Waa~! Really? You're such a genius, Tetsu!" Aomine exclaimed.

"Of course! That's my Tetsuchii~!" Kise asserted as he wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist then kissed her on her cheeks. All of them froze in their places as their bodies voluntarily dropped their jaws at the what they'd just witnessed. While Kuroko remained impassive on her seat, not seeming to be surprised by Kise's actions ... or is she? It's hard to tell if you look at her face. Her eyes do not contain any emotion, nor move an inch. Or it's just that, she seems so unnoticeable that's why her companions didn't even see the changes in her emotions.

"Oi, Kise! Why did you kiss her?!" Aomine shouted, being the first one to recover from the scene.

"What? That was just a friendly kiss. Right, Tetsuchii?" Kise answered as he faced the bluenette beside him. To his surprise, she not there anymore. Then Kise suddenly felt a hard smack on his head. "Ouchie!" he winced as he run his palms on his head. Then he turned just to see Kuroko holding her hardbound book that was used to him. "So meanie, Tetsuchii~!" Kise wailed. Kuroko didn't mind him. Instead, she turned to her heels and walked towards the empty chair beside Murasakibara. This made Kise's friends to laugh out loud. "Hey, don't laugh!" He wailed, but that didn't stop his friends from laughing, it only made them laugh harder.

"Why is it, Kuro-chin?" The purple head asked, his mouth still full of foods.

"I hate Kise-kun."

"Oh, Tetsuchii, don't hate me! I'm sorry." The blond wailed, but the bluenette just ignored him.

"If Kuro-chin hates Kise-chin, then I hate him, too." The purple head said sympathetically in childish tone. With that said, Kuroko let out a small chuckle which made her new friends stop from laughing then blushing. Momoi Satsuki went wild. her eyes sparkling. Her body shining with pink and yellow and flowers as her background, almost blinding the others. Then Midorima let out a fake awkward cough.

"Ha! Stop that, Satsuki!" Aomine shouted.

"I can't help it! She's so cute~!"

"Ne~ Kuro-chin, can you be my mommy? Aka-chin is my daddy." Murasakibara said childishly. Making his companions swallow hard, eagerly waiting for Kuroko's answer.

"Ha? Why me?" Kuroko asked.

"Because Kuro-chin is nice like Aka-chin." The purple head answered. _'Akashi? Nice? Is he numb? Or is a masochist?!'_ The others thought in unison.

"Since I really like you (as a friend), I'll be your mommy. But I haven't meet Akashi-kun yet." She surprisingly answered, making the other drop their jaws.

"I'll tell him. He'll surely agree when he sees you."

* * *

"Thank you for today. I had I great time." Kuroko said as she bowed.

"You're welcome, and we had a great time being with you, too. Let's do this again tomorrow. I'll make sure Akashi is there." The pinkette girl said happily.

"Yes. Thank you."

* * *

Tetsuna walked silently towards her room with a small smile plastered on her face. She was about to open the door when her father approached her. "Good to see you smiling, Tetsu-chan. Something unbelievably happened?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Otou-san ..." She greeted as she bowed. "... it's just. I have new friends. And I really had a great time being with them. Kise-kun is there, too." She enunciated.

"Really? Kise-kun? That's good. You should bring them here. I want to meet the people who made my princess smiled."

"Yes. Some other time. Thank you, otou-san."

"Anytime, darling. Oh yes, before I forget. get yourself ready, we are attending a formal dinner with a family's friend and a business partner at 8 o'clock." Her father affirmed. Then he turned to his heels to walks towards his room. Kuroko glanced to her wrist watch that says 6:30. Kuroko then opened the door, she found one girl and one boy standing in front of her. "Konbanwa, Kuroko-san. I am Louis Asahina, and this is Aida Riko. We were personally hired by your father to help you get ready for the formal dinner you're attending to." A handsome guy with long white silver hair greeted. Beside him is a thin girl with short brown hair. "I will be doing your hair. She'll prepare your clothes and accessories." He continued,

"Kuroko-san, please take a bath now. I already prepared the bathroom for you. We will be waiting in your walk-in closet.

"Yes. Thank you."

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kuroko said as she entered her walk-in closet, wearing bath robe.

"No. we don't mind. Please sit here now so we can start." The man gestured to the chair in front of the gigantic mirror. Kuroko obediently followed his request. The hairdresser ran his fingers though Kuroko's soft and silky hair, beginning to arrange her hair. He makes gently so Kuroko felt a bit sleepy and let out a light yawn. After twenty minutes, Kuroko's hair is finally done.

"There you are. So pretty. You don't even need to apply cosmetics." He said.

"Thank you, Louis-san."

"Wow. You really are beautiful Tet-chan. Here, wear these. It was exhausting to choose the best of the best from this room of fancy clothes and shoes." The brunette said while panting lightly. Kuroko then bowed and took her clothes.

* * *

"Wow. You're perfect darling. I almost didn't recognize you." Her father said, smiling at his one and only princess. "Thank you, Riko-san, Asahina-san." He turned to the two.

"You're welcome, Kuroko-dono. We're happy to help." Louis said.

Kuroko's hair is curled and is tied a bit lightly at the right side. Some strands of hair escaping from it. She's wearing a classic, long sleeve cream dress that reaches her middle thigh. Its sleeves are see through. The dress is obediently following Kuroko's curves. She also wears gold necklace and bangles with diamonds. Then a 5-inches pumps heels with gold and brown glitters. And finally, she's holding a purse with silver glitters. All in all, she looks so elegant.

"Otou-san, is it really that formal?" She asked her father in curiosity as she scanned herself.

"Yes, darling. Shall we go?" Her father answered as he offered his arm to her daughter which was accepted by her.

* * *

They finally arrived at the restaurant named Aragawa, the most luxurious restaurant in the world. A waiter is waiting for them outside. Once the waiter opened the large wooden doors, Kuroko felt like stepping into a movie set from the _Titanic. _The decors are like in the aristocratic world style. Having velvet carpets, antique wooden chairs, plush silk embroidered sofas and fine bone china perfectly laid out of the crisp white linen tablecloths. However, Kuroko noticed that there is only one set of dining table for four placed in the middle of the room - probably resereved only to them for tonight's dinner. _'How fascinating, wait, is it really this important?' _She thought as she scanned the room. Then one man around at her father's age came out from the balcony to greet them.

"Good evening, Tetsuya. Is that your daughter?" the man asked her father. "She has grown into a magnificent lady. She was still infant when I last saw her." He continued.

"Good evening, Shun. Yes, she is Tetsuna. Where's your son, by the way?" Kuroko's father asked.

"He's there in the balcony. Stargazing."

"Oh. Right, Tetsuna, this is our family's friend, Akashi Sun. You call him uncle Shun."

"Nice to meet you, uncle Shun." She greeted politely.

"Either did I, sweetie." He answered. "...oh, please, let's have our seats."

"How 'bout your son?" Kuroko's father asked.

"Oh. He'll come out soon. You know him well."

They took their seats then a waiter approached them to serve the foods and wine for tonight. For wine, they are served with _1997 Domaine De La Conti Romanee Conti_, with a price of $6,999 per bottle. It's worth the price since it is known for its full, rich red Burgundy made with Pinot Noir grapes. It starts with aromas of plium, currant, tar, and smoke, hits big on tongue and finishes long smooth as silk. For food, they are served with roast prime rib of beef with mushroom risotto. Perfect combination.

"So, Tetsuna, I heard you are a writer and a musician, and you are also smart. How lucky is your father. Well, I'm not saying I'm not lucky with my son. He is smart and authoritative and sometimes scary, perfect successor of my company." The man said. Kuroko just smiled in response. Then a thought run in her mind, _'Wait, did my father say Akashi? Is his son the Akashi they (new friends) talking about?'_

Then a young man with fiery red hair, a pair of amber and crimson eyes, wearing white long sleeve with yellow necktie that is topped with black suit, black slacks and shined leather shoes stepped into the room from the balcony. Much to Kuroko's surprise, he was the guy he bumped into this morning and the one that caused her heart to beat like crazy. Then here he is, standing right in front of her eyes, smiling at her. "So, finally. You came in." His father said.

"Gomen. Good evening, uncle Tetsuya." He greeted politely.

"It's alright, young man." Kuroko's father said.

"Oh. Seijuro, this is Tetsuna, your uncle's daughter." His father said. "You two should go first and talk on your own, we're talking about business here. Take her to the balcony, I believe there are chairs and table there." He continued. Akashi then walked towards Tetsuna, took her hand and kissed it. "I am Akashi Seijuro." He said as he smiled seductively at her, making her beat again like it's in a race. "May I take you with me?" He continued. Kuroko stared at him for a minute then glanced at her fathar who just nodded in response. Akashi didn't let go of her hand until she stood from her seat. He then wrapped it to his left arm while his right hand is placed over Kuroko's hand. Their fathers watched them as they fully vanished from their sights.

"Your son is such a gentleman, I see." Kuroko's father said.

"Of course, he is." He just simply answered before sipping hid wine.

"Should we tell them later?"

"No. Not yet. Let's see how things will work out."

* * *

"You seem nervous." Akashi told Kuroko.

"How can you tell that?" Kuroko monotonously answered. Akashi just chuckled at her answer, or rather, a counter question.

"Here." Akashi said as he handed something to Kuroko. Kuroko widen her eyes upon seeing the thing that Akashi is giving her.

* * *

**So, this is for the second chapter. I know this is such a long and boring one, but this is the preparation for the upcoming chapters so it is needed. Hey, what do you think about the conversation between Akashi's and Kuroko's father at the bottom part? And what do you think is the that something that Akashi gave Kuroko? Hahaha. Tell me what you think about this chapter by dropping a review. Also, I suppose the 3rd chapter will be coming out sooner than I thought, so stay tuned!**

**Thank you my fabulous reviewers, readers, followers and those faved this story. This will not be possible without you. :)) :-***

**'Til next chapter!**

**-Author**


	3. Chapter 3: That Night

_**"When I say I love you, please believe it's true. When I say forever, I will never leave you. When I say goodbye, promise me you won't cry. 'Cause the day I will be saying that would be the day I die." -Anonymous**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, Fujimaki Tadatoshi does. The song lyrics used in this chapter is not mine either, it's the english translation of the Korean song 'My Love' by Lee Seung Chul. Yeah, I'm a K-pop and J-pop addict. Anyways, I have some OCs and the story line is mine.

* * *

**Pairing: **AkaKuro

**Side Pairings: **one-sided KiKuro, KurokoXGenerationOfMiracles, one-sided KurokoXNatsukiMomoi

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, my fabulous readers, reviewers, followers and those who faved this story. I owe you a lot, if not for you, I woudn't be inspired to write my fiction. You motivated me to do what I really love to my heart's content. You know what? I thought the second chapter of this fic was a failure, but it did turn out to be the opposite one. It increased my followers. I'm so happy! It really brought my spirit up that's why chapter 3 is published sooner than what I anticipated. So, enjoy!

* * *

**Summary: **Kuroko Tetsuna is an enticing young lady, academically smart, a writer, and a genius in music. She has received many awards and made uncountable accomplishments at her very young age. Unfortunately, she has a very low presence that's why no one notices her despite her looks and talents, until a handsome young man with fiery red hair and a pair of amber and crimson eyes walked into her halcyon life.

* * *

**Last First Love**

**Chapter 3: **_**That Night**_

* * *

"Here." Akashi said as he gave something to Kuroko. She widen her eyes in astonishment upon seeing the thing that Akashi is giving, or more like returning to her. "You dropped it this morning." He continued.

"T-thank you." Kuroko thanked him sheepishly as she held out her hand to receive her identification card. Akashi then smiled gently at the magnificent lady in front of him. He then offered the soft velvet chair for her, making sure she sits comfortably before he does. Akashi stared at her pretty yet simple face that is lit by the shining moonlight. It shines brightly on her face that made her look like the prettiest gem on earth. Kuroko avoided his intense gaze by pretending that she is staring at the beautiful stars above, well she is really staring. She can feel her face warming up but she still tried her best to maintain her composure. "Are you always like this?" Akashi suddely asked, his chin is rested on his right palm as he continued staring at the bluenette's face which has no sign of any expression ... physically.

"What do you mean 'like this'?" She asked, not bothering to look at her companion's face.

"Stop pretending. I know you know what I'm talking about. I can see it right through your eyes." With that, Kuroko finally turn her head to face the person in front of her. Kuroko widened her orbs lightly, awed at what he said since he was right. _'He really is something.' _She thought. But then she shrugged off the idea and answered him harshly,

"None of your business." She said and then looked away. Akashi smirked upon hearing the bluenette's answer. Her voice doesn't remark any trace of fear. No one has ever defied him nor answered him the way she did. If anyone in the past had tried, probably he or she is in a peaceful slumber by now. Even the people who encountered him for the first time have already grew fear inside them upon looking in his eyes. But her, she really is different from others. Of all the people he met, she is the first and only one who gained his interest. She is so unique, there is something about her that he never saw from anyone before. Her attitude only made him more interested and attracted at her. But he can't say it yet, not now, not later, not tomorrow nor next week. He wants to know more about her, everything about her. But he'll at least show or give her some clues about what he feels. He is not that showy though, or is he? So she may not notice it. Kuroko sometimes is pretending not to notice anything around her. But Akashi won't definitely hand her to anyone else. Whatever, what's his is his. He continued staring at her until Kuroko can't take it any longer. She is not used to being stared at, so she finally reached her limit and questioned him bluntly, "Why are you staring?" in a monotonous voice, her face deadpanned. Akashi just smiled at her seductively, Kuroko tried her very best not to fall in his 'trap'. Instead, she joined him in the staring competition he started.

Fifteen minutes had passed since the staring competition between them begun. Akashi then stood from his seat and walked towards Kuroko. He cupped her small face with his palms. He slowly bent down, bringing his face closer to Kuroko's. There is only about an inch of space left between Akashi's and Kuroko's lips. _'Here it is again. Why do my heart beats like a psycho whenever I'm this close to him?' _She thought as she tried her best to maintain her vacant expression,"What are you doing?" She asked, looking directly at his beautiful heterochromatic eyes. Akashi didn't answer her. Instead, he kissed her with such a great force yet with great gentleness and sinscerity. Kuroko froze in her position, she is too bewildered that her mind went completely blank at that moment. All she can do is stare at the teen who kisses her right now. Akashi then let go from the kiss and smiled at her playfully, leaving Kuroko in the state of mental shock. She stayed rooted on her place, still can't believe that the teen in front of her just stole her first kiss. Well, it's Akashi's first kiss, too.

"How long are you going to stay like that?" Akashi's voice snapped Kuroko back to reality. She has been like that for about twenty minutes. "My dad prepared a piano for you, wanna come and play?" There. It's the other Akashi again, the gentle one from being the seductive one. He reached out for Kuroko's hand and guided her to the garden of blue roses not too far from the restaurant building. In the middle of it, there stands a white grand piano, just like the one in her room. The only difference is, the one in her room used to belong to her mother five years ago. Akashi acted like nothing happened between him and Kuroko a while ago. When they reached the grand piano, Kuroko can only stare at it in awe. She then run her fingers on its keys to admire it. It felt so wonderful, sending warm and happy sensation to Kuroko's body. She can't help but smile as she sat gracefully on the lilac chair in front of it. Seems like she has completely forgotten about the kiss for the moment. She then pressed the first note of her song without any hesitation. She closed her eyes and welcomed the breeze as she started to sing. Akashi just stood right beside her and watched the bluenette's face which completely change its expression. Happy and contented from nothingness. He wants to see more of it. Music is the answer to get into her heart. He smiled at her as he carefully listened to her warm voice. Only her can make him feel like this.

* * *

_**I love you, -**_

_**Those words are more painful than any other words.**_

_**Words that are said quitely,**_

_**Words that are now hard to say.**_

* * *

And once again, Akashi got carried away by her sweet melodious voice just like the first time he heard her singing under the sakura tree with Kise. His heart warms as he stares to the bluenette playing the piano. He closed his eyes to let his heart concentrate on the massage of the song.

* * *

_**Oh rather than a bright and sunny morning,**_

_**The night's moonlight is better.**_

_**Setting aside the goodbye kiss for a moment,**_

_**Let's stay like this.**_

* * *

Akashi crossed his arms over his chest and bent his head down. His bangs now covering half of his face. His lips slightly curved in a smile of contentness, the only feature that is visible to their fathers' eyes who are watching them from the balcony. "This is the first time I saw my son with such a smile." Akashi's father said, making Kuroko's father turn his head at his companion. "Thanks to your daughter, Tetsuya." He continued.

* * *

_**I'll hug you and then I'll let you go,**_

_**I'll shout out your name and say my love,**_

_**You won't be able to see my last tears.**_

_**I'll tightly hug you and I'll let you go,**_

_**I'll shout out your name once again and say my love,**_

_**You won't be able to hear me when I say I love you.**_

* * *

Akashi then moved his body to sit beside the bluenette and started to press the next note in the other side of the piano. Akashi on the right and Kuroko on the left. Much to Kuroko's surprise, he quickly grasped the notes by just hearing the song's first verse and refrain and chorus. And moreover, she is the one who composed that song. Kuroko just smiled inwardly at the red head playing the piano with her, beside her. She then sung the second verse.

* * *

_**I'm alright, -**_

_**Those words are pitiful lies,**_

_**We try to smile but we're only filled with tears.**_

* * *

Akashi then sung the lyrics after that: the refrain and chorus lyrics. He sang to his heart's content with Kuroko.

* * *

_**Oh rather than a big bright sunny morning,**_

_**The night's moonlight is better.**_

_**Setting aside the goodbye kiss for the moment,**_

_**Let's stay like this.**_

* * *

"I never knew your son could sing and play the piano, Shun."

"Neither did I." Akashi's father honestly answered, painting an expression on Kuroko's father's face which says, 'unbelievable'. Akashi's father just nodded at him in response.

* * *

_**I'll hug you and then I'll tell you,**_

_**I'll shout out your name and say my love,**_

_**You won't be able to see my last tears.**_

* * *

Their voices are just a perfect melody when combined. Gentle yet full of emotions.

* * *

_**I'll tightly hug you and then I'll let you go,**_

_**I'll shout out your name once again and say my love,**_

_**You won't be able to hear me when I say I love you,**_

_**My love.**_

* * *

The two finished playing and singing. They maintained their silence for a while after the unexpected duet.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing and play?" Kuroko asked in monotonous voice after five minutes. Her voice is monotonous, but if you would go deeper somewhere in her heart, she is awed by the red head's unique personality.

"I don't usually do this as much as you do. This is the first time I ever showed to someone that I can. My father doesn't even know, but at this moment, I'm sure he does." He answered, looking directly in Kuroko's sky blue orbs which are widen in astonishment. Then Kuroko broke into a gentle smile and said, "You should keep singing and playing, I love your voice." Making the red head blush a little.

* * *

Meanwhile, their fathers went back to their own place inside the restaurant so their children can have private moment.

* * *

"Don't give me that look." Akashi told the bluenette as he removed his coat and put it on Kuroko's shoulder. "You'll catch a cold with just that see through middle thigh length dress you are wearing. Put that first on if you want to stay longer here. I'll be fine with this long sleeve." He continued with such a thoughtful tone.

"Thank you Akashi-kun."

"Don't be so formal. Call me by my first name."

"O-okay." She sheepishly answered.

"These blue roses are just like you." He said as he gestured to the roses around them.

"..."

"Beautiful yet simple." He finished. Kuroko cracked a small smile at the teen beside her.

"No. Those roses are like Mama." She anwered. Sad expression was painted on her angelic face. Her eyes slowly filled with tears that gracefully slid down on her pinkish cheeks.

"Shh. Now, don't cry. It will ruin your mascara." He thoughtfully said as he hugged the girl in his arms tightly. He felt her chest slowly going wet of her tears. He pats her head as he tightens his hug to the petite girl. The bluenette then fell asleep in his arms, he can still see the traces of tears on her adorable face. He kissed her forehead and stayed still so he won't wake the sleepng beauty in his arms. They stayed in the garden for a longer time.

* * *

Akashi's and Kuroko's fathers approach them in the garden. Akashi felt this. His father was about to speak but he gave him a look which means silence. Their fathers then nodded at him. But before they left, he was told to go and bring the bluenette in Kuroko's mansion.

* * *

He carefully wrapped his left arm on Kuroko's thighs and the other at her back. Lifting her carefully. He then walked towards his black car. _'She's so light.' _He thought as he gently laid her down on the seat right beside the driver's seat. He stared at her calm face and brushed off some bangs covering her eyelids. He then drove the car to send her home.

* * *

_'So this her room. It's relaxing.' _He thought as he scanned the huge white and sky blue room of the sleeping bluenette. The only things in the west side of the room are her huge white bed, side table with lampshade and alarm clock on it, a from floor to ceiling window made in glass decorated with plain chiffon skyblue curtain, and two doors: one for the bathroom and one for the walk-in closet. On the east side of the room with bigger space, in the center stands a white grand piano, beside the piano are violin and guitar placed neatly on their stands, large book shelves that is filled with reference books and mostly novels touching the walls of the room, a sky blue fur carpet that is laid neatly underneath the musical instruments, a perfect sized study table with laptop and lots of papers and pencils on it, and lastly, the wide veranda with a glass table, two metal chairs and one large flower pot that is planted with chinese bamboo. The entrance to the veranda is as wide as the veranda, decorated with plain sky blue chiffon curtain. Akashi fixed his gaze on the paper that is left on the floor with 'Shadow' written on it. _'So, you are the infamous writter named Shadow. You very mysterious, Tetsuna.' _He thought as he looked at the girl in the bed. He was about to exit the room when he heard her called his name,

"Akashi-kun," The red head quickly made his way to the bluenette only to find her deeply asleep, and then ...

* * *

_Beep...beep...beep..._

An annoying alarm clock woke Kuroko up from her peaceful slumber. Kuroko slowly opened her eyes and saw herself still wearing the dress from last night and the coat that Akashi lent her is still around her shoulder. Then she remembered, _'I fell asleep in Akashi-kun's arms last night!' _She shouted internally, she felt her face warming up. "Who brought me here?" She mumbled to herself, shrugging off the image of her sleeping in the red head's arms. Then a knock jolted Kuroko from her bed. "Ah, come in." She responded, anyway.

"Ohayo, Tetsuna-sama. Your father is waiting for you. Please get yourself ready now, I already prepared the bathroom." The maid said as she bowed to the young lady of the house.

"Ohayo. Thank you, tell otou-san that I'll be there in one hour." She answered. The maid bowed as her response. Kurok then did what she was told.

* * *

"Ohayo, my princess." Her father greeted her with warm smile.

"Oha-" She said but trailed off when she spotted a familiar red head sitting at her father's right side, still in his long sleeves from last night that looked messy on him now, his bedhead is ridiculous, too. Just like hers.

"Why are you here, Akashi-kun?" she asked in curiosity.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" He said sarcastically, making Kuroko bewildered upon hearing the answer. "Your fault." He continued. She glanced at her father only to see him smiling at her.

"What ... happened?" She asked in shaking voice, still rooted on her spot. Akashi just smirked at her.

* * *

**Alright! This is for chapter 3. I updated so fast, didn't I? It's because of you guys, you have put me in high spirit. But yeah, this chapter is too short. I purposely did that. Gomen. Haha. Did you notice that Akashi has this side of being gentle and being such a complete hotty? Haha. So, are you excited for the next chapter? Are you curious? What do you think happened last night? Whay did Akashi said it's Kuroko's fault? Myehehehe. I'll update soon. Don't forget to drop a review. :3**

**-Author**


	4. Chapter 4: Duet

_**"Psychological Fact: If the first drop of tear comes from the right eye, it is tears of joy. But if the first drop comes from the left, it is pain."**_

* * *

**A/N:**Hi there, my fabulous readers, reviewers, followers and those who faved this story. Thank you for the overflowing and non-stop support. This story is made possible because of you. Saying thank you is not enough to thank you, guys. I really appreciate the reviews, they inspire me. Also, please check out my new AkaKuro fic I just published entitled **My Guardian Angel**. Although I'll be rewriting its first chapter, but the idea won't be changed. Its second chapter is ready to be published but due to some circumstances, it will be late. Please support it like you support this one. One more thing, for the readers and followers of **Our Story**, I just came up of an idea about its plot for the 4th chapter, so expect it sooner or later. And so, here's the latest chapter of **Last First Love**, enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KnB, Fujimaki Tadatoshi does. The song lyrics used in this chapter is neither mine. I only own the story line and any OC.

* * *

**Pairing: **AkaKuro

* * *

**Warning(s): **Female Kuroko. AU-ish. English is just my second language, so please bear with some mistakes. Also, if you noticed, there are some typos and missing words in every chapter of the story, that's because I always type it in the middle of the night and I have a not-so-good vision, so errors can't be helped.

* * *

**Last First Love**

**Chapter 4: **_**Duet**_

* * *

"What ... happened?" She asked in a shaking voice, still rooted on her spot. Akashi just smirked at her. He turned to his plate and continued on his breakfast. Kuroko kept her eyes on him, still waiting for the redhead's answer. Unfortunately, he did not. So her father spoke to get his daughter's attention. "Tetsuna, darling. Let's eat." Her father said as he tapped the chair at his left side, in front of the redhead teen. It took her a couple of minutes before she could move from her spot to the dining table to join her father and the redhead in breakfast. Somewhere in her heart, she could feel the feeling of hatred for the redhead growing inside her. This is just too much. He just kissed her last night, acted like nothing happened after that and now, something she doesn't know was being kept from her by the redhead. What did really happened last night? It's only the redhead who can answer the question. She remained silent on her seat, staring blankly on her plate. Whatever it is, it really bothers her. She lost her appetite. She couldn't feel the feelings she felt for the redhead when she first met him on the hallway yesterday morning. All she can only feel is hatred, or is it?

"I'm done. I'll go now, uncle. Thank you for taking care of me." The redhead said, breaking the deafening silence around them. He then stood after he said those words.

"Alright. Take care, Seijuro." Kuroko's father said. With that, he turned to his heels and walked towards the door. But before he fully vanished from their sights, he turned around and looked directly at Kuroko's blank sky blue orbs. "See you at school, Tetsuna." He said then proceeded to his way. The bluenette stared at him with her usual deadpanned face, but her hatred for the redhead is totally increasing its level. Well, who wouldn't? (Author: ME! Haha.) She stood and walked towards the door. Her father called her before she could step her right foot outside the house, or more like mansion. "Tetsuna," Her father said, making her turn to face him, "you're not eating yet." He continued.

"I'm sorry, otou-san. But I already lost my appetite." She bluntly answered, making her father sigh in defeat. She walked towards the black car she used going to the university. When she went in, her driver was so stunned to see her there since she said she doesn't want to be driven to the school. "Just today, Ichiro-san. I'm just ... not feeling well." She said.

"Anytime, my lady. But, if you're not feeling well, why don't you just skip today's classes?"

"No, I wouldn't do that."

* * *

"Take care, my lady. Shall I pick you later?" The driver asked.

"Yes, please. And thank you, Ichiro-san." She answered. Then she turned to her heels only to see a certain blond model running vivaciously towards her. Behind him are Satsuki bickering with the idiotic Aomine, Natsuki smiling warmly at her, Murasakibara eating a big chocolate bar, Midorima holding his lucky item for today which is a ... a Barbie doll?! And the one and only Akashi Seijuro. They locked gazes, anger can be seen in the eyes of the bluenette. Then a certain energetic blond hugged her tightly, pushing the air out of her lungs.

"Ki-Kise-kun, y-you're killing m-me!" She said, trying hard to make the blond understand her. And luckily he did. He then let go of the bluenette.

"Gomen, Tetsuchii! I just missed you so much-ssu!" The blond said enthusiastically, earning a hard smack from Aomine.

"You're just with her yesterday, you even kissed her on her cheeks!" The tanned teen shouted.

"So meanie, Aominechii. That's because I love Tetsuchii more than anyone and anything in the world!"

"Eh?!" All of them shouted unbelievably except for Kuroko, Akashi, Kise and Murasakibara.

"Where in the fuckin' world did that came from, Kise?!" Aomine shouted to the blond.

"What? Of course, she is my childhood friend that's why I love her. And so what if I'm in love with her? She's single, I'm single." Kise elaborated his answer.

"I love Kise-kun, too." The bluenette spoke, making the others including Akashi, turn their heads to the source of answer. Kise grinned wildly like he just won a lotto jackpot prize. "But just in a friendly way." She continued, making the others sigh in relief. Kise suddenly became gloomy, Aomine tapped him in his shoulder, "Don't worry, Kise. There are still many girls out there." He said as he tried (unsuccessfully) to burst out from laughing.

"Nya! Ki-chan just got busted!" Satsuki shouted. Or more like, announced.

"According to Oha-asa, your sign has the worst luck today." Midorima explained.

"You guys are not helping me." Kise said gloomily.

"I'll crash Kise-chin if Kuro-chin didn't turned you down. Because Kuro-chin is my mommy and I won't hand her to anyone except for Aka-chin. Lucky you~" Murasakibara said in both sympathetic and congratulating tone, making the others sweat drop. And now that I mention it, Kuroko and Akashi once again locked their gazes while their friends kept on _comforting _Kise. After a couple of minutes, Natsuki and the others except Kise who's still mourning on one side, approached Kuroko.

"Ah, Tetsuna. This is Akashi Seijuro. The one that we're talking about yesterday." Natsuki said.

"Yes, Kuro-chin. This is my daddy Aka-chin." Murasakibara added.

"Akashi, why didn't you come yesterday?" Aomine asked the redhead.

"Business." Akashi nonchalantly answered, not leaving his gaze from Kuroko. He then smiled gently at her, walked towards her and took her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kuroko Tetsuna." he said then kissed her knuckles. _'What? Did I heard him right? You're playing with me? Then I'll play with you.' _She thought angrily.

"Nice to meet you, too, Akashi-kun." She replied with an innocent smile that shouts 'DIE!'. The redhead didn't fail to notice that. The two kept staring intensely at each other. One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. Four, five, six, seven. The others sweat drop at the scene. Eight, nine, nine and a half ...

"A-ah, guys. You two were being called by the music teacher." Satsuki tried to get the duo's attention. And luckily, she made it.

"Oh. Thank you, Satsuki. Shall we go, Tetsuna?" The redhead said sweetly.

"Hai, Akashi-kun." She answered. The two turned to their heels and walked together towards the fine arts building.

"What's with those two?" Aomine asked the others.  
"Ye-yeah. Something's really with them." Natsuki added.

"I can sense the anger of Tetsuchii." Kise normally said.

"Re-really?" Aomine asked on behalf of the others.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

* * *

"What are you plotting, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked monotonously.

"What makes you say that? You really accuse me without any evidence."

"I don't need any if it's you. You yourself is enough." She answered coldly. Akashi just smirked at her.

* * *

"Hey guys, let's go to the student lounge." Aomine suggested.

"Hmm? Mine-chin, do they have sweets there?" Murasakibara asked childishly.

"I don't know. Maybe. After all, this university is damn wealthy. The tanned teen answered.

* * *

Akashi opened the door for Kuroko. "Thanks but you don't have to do that." She said.

"You really are exasperated to me, no?" He asked the obvious.

"Welcome! Akashi-san and Kuroko-san!" A man greeted the two before Kuroko could answer the redhead. The man has black spiky hair, dark blue orbs, perfectly shaped nose and white complexion. He wears black slacks, white long sleeves that is tucked in his pants, red necktie and black leather shoes. "By the way, I am Asakura Yukio. Your music mentor."

"I am Kuroko Tetsuna. Nice to meet you, Asakura-sensei." The bluenette said as she bowed.

"Akashi Seijuro." The redhead simply said.

"Ah, sensei. Why is it that there are no other people inside the room?" Kuroko asked monotonously.

"Ah. That. Actually, each of the music teacher has his or her own room to conduct classes. Each of the teacher only teaches two students per schedule. Apparently, you two are my lucky students scheduled for this moment." He answered with a wide smile on his handsome face, making Kuroko protest inwardly after hearing such a very bad news. After all, she has to be with Akashi as scheduled.

"Your fathers sent me a video of the two of you playing a piano and singing. You two are just perfect partners for the semester. I suppose I won't have any problems with you." He announced. "So, may we begin?" He added. The two only nodded in response.

"I want you to sing together while playing different instruments. You can pick any instrument you want." The teacher said.

_'Why do I have such a bad luck today?' _The bluenette asked herself internally. She proceeded to the white grand piano in the middle of the room. Akashi picked a guitar then sat on the chair beside the grand piano.

Each of the room in the university has at least two cameras which are connected to every LCD tv all over the campus: one in the student lounge, one in the faculty lounge, one in the gymnasium, one in the Xavier hall, one in the dining hall (Translation: term for a luxurious cafeteria in a university.), and each one outside of each building in the university. Unknown to the two, their teacher turned on the cameras to _forecast_ their performance. (Myehehe) Kuroko began to dance her slender fingers on the piano keys, Akashi began to strum then Kuroko began to sing.

* * *

_**(Kuroko)**__You by the light is the greatest find  
In a world full of wrong  
You're the thing that's right  
Finally made it through the lonely to the other side_

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey. Isn't that Kuroko? And ... Akashi?! Playing a guitar?!" Aomine shouted, gaining the attention of his companions.

"Wah! I didn't know Akashi-kun could play!" Satsuki asserted.

* * *

**_(Kuroko&Akashi)_**  
_ You set it again, my heart's in motion_  
_ Every word feels like a shooting star_  
_ I'm at the edge of my emotions_  
_ Watching the shadows_  
_ Burning in the dark_  
_ And I'm in love and I'm terrified_  
_ For the first time and the last time_  
_ In my only life_

* * *

All of the Generation of Miracles and Natsuki and Satsuki dropped their jaws when they heard their feared captain singing. "I-I-I didn't know Akashi can sing."Aomine said.

"Neither did I." The others said in unison.

* * *

**_(Akashi)_**_ And this could be good_  
**_ (Akashi&Kuroko)  
_**_ It's already better than that_  
_ **(Akashi)**_

_And nothing's worse_

**_(Akashi&Kuroko)_**_ Than knowing you're holding back_

_I could be all that you needed_

_If you let me try_

* * *

The two sing beautifully. Kuroko forgetting all her anger towards the redhead for the mean time.

* * *

**_(Akashi&Kuroko)_**

_You set it again, my heart's in motion_  
_ Every word feels like a shooting star_  
_ I'm at the edge of my emotions_  
_ Watching the shadows_  
_ Burning in the dark_  
_ And I'm in love and I'm terrified_  
_ For the first time and the last time_  
_ In my only ..._

* * *

All the students and teachers in the campus began to watch the duo's performance in the huge LCD tv in the university.

* * *

**_(Akashi&Kuroko)_**  
_ I only said it 'cause I mean it_

_I only mean it 'cause it's true_

_So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming_

_'Cause it fills me up and holds me close_

_Whenever I'm without you_

* * *

_'Hmm ... this is way beyond my expectations.' _The teacher thought while smiling.

* * *

**_(Kuroko)_**

_You set it again, my heart's in motion_

**_(Akashi) _**_You set it again  
_

**_(Akashi&Kuroko) _**_Every words feels like a shooting star _

_Watching the shadows_

_Burning in the dark_

_And I'm in love and I'm terrified_

_For the first time and the time in my only life ..._

_Life ..._

_Life ..._

_In my only life._

* * *

Akashi's and Kuroko's performance ended. The teacher also shut the cameras off on the room. Kuroko let out a sigh as she closed her eyes.

"Good! You two can go now. I just want to hear you two singing and playing personally. I'll see you on Thursday." The teacher told the two.

"Thank you, Asakura-sensei. We will go now." Kuroko answered. The two walked out of the room quietly. They were greeted by their friends' smiling faces.

"Akashi, I didn't know you can actually sing and play!" Aomine said.

"Eavesdropping is not a good habit." Akashi said sternly.

"Wha-what? You're performance was seen on every TV in this university." Aomine explained.

"That teacher." Akashi mumbled, turning his heels to _confront _the teacher. But he was ceased bay a hand gripping in his wrist. he turned to look who dared to stop him, but was surprised to see that it's Kuroko. "You don't need to, Akashi-kun." She said softly. Kuroko then massaged her temples when she felt a pang of pain hit her head internally.

"Are you alright, Tetsuna?" Akashi asked the bluenette worriedly, making the others widen their orbs for it's the first time they saw their scary captain made that face.

"Yes. I just feel dizzy." She answered the redhead as she turned around. Unfortunately, she lost her consciousness. Luckily, Akashi managed to catch her before she could fall to the hard floor.

"Tetsuna! Tetsuna!" Panic can be traced in the redhead's voice. He shook her shoulders but there's no response from the bluenette. The others stood frozen on their positions. They just snapped back to reality when Akashi lifted the bluenette.

"I'll bring her to the infirmary." Akashi said, the others followed him.

* * *

"Akashi, we're going. are sure you'll stay here?" Midorima asked his captain worriedly.

"Yes." He answered, not leaving his gaze from the unconscious bluenette lying on the white bed in the infirmary. It's been three hours and still no sign of the bluenette waking up. There were only him and the sleeping bluenette left in the room after the others left for home. He caressed the bluenette's forehead as his left hand tightened its grip on the bluenette's pale hands. "I'm so sorry, Tetsuna. This is my fault." He told the girl as if she can hear him.

* * *

**~Omake~ **... Midorima holding his lucky item which is a ... a Barbie doll?!

Author: Shin-chan, why a barbie doll of all things?!

Shin-chan: I-I don't have any choice! It's your fault, author-san!

Author: Why me?

Shin-chan: Because you wrote it!

* * *

**So, that's it for chapter 4. I'm sorry for another short chapter. Please don't kill me for doing so.  
**

**So! This time it's Akashi-kun's fault, why do you think? And why do you think Kuroko-chan suddenly lost her consciousness? I haven't told you what really happened last night between Kuroko and Akashi, no? Let's all find out in the next chapter! And please don't forget to drop a review. I want to hear what you think about this chapter. Thank you! 'Til next chappie! Love lots. :-***

**-Author**


End file.
